1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural element for a motor vehicle of the type comprising:                a hollow metal body having a closed cross-section having an external surface and at least one anchor pattern formed on the external surface, and        a body of plastics material covering the external surface of the said metal body so as to at least partly cover the anchor pattern to connect the plastics body to the said metal body.        
Such a structural element is generally referred to as a “hybrid” because of the combined use of metal and plastics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document WO 2004/05 6610 describes a structural element of the aforesaid type in which the metal body is a tube and the anchor patterns are provided in the form of openings made in the tube.
However the openings made in the tube reduce the mechanical strength of the tube and, as a consequence, the structural element.